


Reunited

by Some_Cringy_Name



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Humor, M/M, Reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 15:09:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8494711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Some_Cringy_Name/pseuds/Some_Cringy_Name
Summary: Ezra and the Ghost crew help rescue a few refugees.





	

     The brand-new Phantom jumped out of hyperspace, the planet Chandrila in view. Ezra Bridger, Zeb, and Chopper had been sent by Commander Sato to help evacuate the refugees the rebellion had hidden on Chandrila. Fulcrum had warned of an Imperial Occupation force preparing to 'protect' Chandrila from rebels. The Phantom moved towards a hangar bay in one of Chandrila’s major cities. Ezra landed the Phantom in said hangar bay, an unofficial safe-haven fro rebel ships.

     "Chopper, stay with the ship. I'll take Ezra to go get the last of the refugees," ordered Zeb, slinging his bo-rifle across his back as he walked down the ramp of the ship. Ezra followed behind, annoyed that he wasn't in charge. Chopper gave a few rude beeps before swiveling around back into the ship.

  
     "Lousy droid," Zeb muttered, walking out of the hangar, beginning the walk to the remaining refugees' hideout.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

    Zeb and Ezra walked towards the location of the last refugees, avoiding any Stormtroopers that they saw. They approached the hideout, a small apartment complex housing the few remaining refugees. Zeb knocked on the front door. The door slid open a crack and a Nautolan female peaked her head out, narrowing her eyes.

    "What do you want?" She demanded.

    "Relax, we're here to get you and the others out," Zeb assured. "Cpmmander Sato sent us."

     The door slid the rest of the way open, and the Nautolan walked to the front desk, picking up a comlink. As she entered a code into said comlink, Zeb and Ezra walked in, the door sliding closed behind them. The room was bland, a small couch and the desk, along with it's chair, being the only furniture. A single painting hung on the wall, presumably of a lake.

  
    "It's time," she said, a message that would be overlooked by all but those who knew its meaning. Within minutes, an Ithorian holding her baby walked in the front room.

    "Pypey!" Ezra shouted, excited to see the infant he had stayed alive and well. The baby made a happy gurgle and stuck his hands out. His mother, Oora, looked relieved to see her previous saviors were ready to help her and her baby again.

    "Ezra!"

    Ezra friend to see his friend from the Imperial academy, Jai Kell, running towards him. They hugged, happy to see one another again. Jai was wearing a white tunic with black jumpsuit pants.  
Jai had the same haircut, perhaps a little longer, and had grown a few inches.

  
    "It's good to see ya Jai," Ezra said, breaking away from the hug.

    "You too," Jai replied. A woman coughed behind him, indicating her presence. "Oh right. Ezra, this is my mother. Mom, this is the guy who saved me from the Imperial Academy."

    "You have my thanks for that Ezra," Ms. Kell said, hoping that they'd escape the Empire’s grasp once again.

    "Hate to break up the reunion," Zeb butted in, "but we need to get moving. The Imperials could be here any minute."

    "Indeed. Let's get moving," the Nautolan said, moving towards the door.

  
    "I never got your name," Ezra said, turning his attention to the Nautolan.

  
    "Call me Karm."

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

    The refugees and their escort made it all the way to the hanger without trouble. They entered the hanger, only to hear a shout from behind them

     "Rebels! Blast 'em!"

     They turned to see a squad of Stormtroopers running towards them, blasters raised.

     "Go! We'll hold them off," Ezra instructed, taking cover behind a crate. Zeb moved towards the hanger controls, taking cover behind a cargo lifter. Karm ran over, taking cover with Ezra, and pulled out a small, concealed pistol.

    "Chopper, get the ship ready to leave now," Zeb ordered through his comlink.

    "Cover me!" He shouted, darting towards the hangar controls. Ezra and Karm shot down a few Stormtroopers, keeping Zeb safe from laser fire. Zeb slammed his hand down on the controls, closing the hanger doors, then shot the control panel with his bo-rifle.

    "That should hold them off," he said. "C'mon, let's get out of here."

  
    They ran up the ramp of The Phantom, Karm and Zeb taking a seat with the refugees, while Ezra hopped into the pilot seat, launching the ship away from the city. Stormtroopers fired upon the ship, doing little to no damage.

  
     "Contact the fleet. They escaped," a Stormtrooper with a Commander pauldron on his shoulder ordered.

 

 

* * *

 

  
  
  
     The Phantom broke orbit of Chandrila, seemingly safe from Imperial forces. Yet something was amiss. There wasn't a single ship about. _'That's odd,'_ Ezra thought.

     Suddenly, three Star Destroyers jumped from hyperspace, quickly releasing swarms of TIE Fighters from their bellies.

     "Karabast!" Zeb exclaimed. "Can you get this thing to move faster kid?"

     "Working on it," Ezra said, rushing to plot the course for hyperspace. Three TIE Fighters closed in, firing upon the Phantom, the shots that managed to hit being deflected by shielding. Ezra returned fire, desroying one of the Ties. The remaining TIE Fighters made another run, rocking the ship. More TIE Fighters approached, preparing to fire on The Phantom. Chopper beeped, indicating that the hyperdrive was ready.

    "Well then what are you waiting for? Make the jump!" Ezra demanded, annoyed at the droid. Chopper grumbled, but did what was told, the ship jumping into hyperspace, stars blurring into a blue and white light within moments.

 

 

* * *

 

 

  
  
    The Phantom landed on Atollon, at Chopper Base. Kanan, Hera, AP-7, and Comander Sato approached the ship.

    "It's good to see your mission was a success," Commander Sato praised.

    "Thanks, but the Empire officially occupies Chandrila," Zeb informed, walking away.

    "There was a 94.778% of this happening," AP-7 pitched in. Chopper beeped, telling AP-7 to go with him off to cause heartache for some poor rebel soul.

    "Chopper, whatever you're going to do, I strongly advise against it," AP-7 stated, following Chopper, hoping to stop him from causing to much trouble.

    "C'mon, I'll show you to where you're staying," Hera said to the refugees and Karm, motioning for them to follow.

    "Hey Mom, can I stay with Ezra for a bit, he can show me where we're staying later," Jai asked, wanting to reunite with his friend.

    "Sure, just stay out of trouble," Ms. Kell warned, following Hera.

    "Don't go far," Kanan advised, going off to meditate.

    "We won't," Ezra replied grabbing Jai's arm and running off.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

    "Where are we going?" Jai asked his friend, blushing at the contact he was experiencing with Ezra. His friend has matured greatly, his muscles more defined, and his shaggy hair shaved off. Not to mention his tight jumpsuit that fit the curves of his body oh-so-perfectly.

    "To a place where I like to hang out away from everybody," Ezra informed. "We're here now."

    Jai looked up, seeing a boulder with an old fold-out chair, a small holoprojector, and a blanket set up.

    "Nice place," Jai commented, moving to sit on the blanket. Ezra sat next to him.

    "So, how's life been on Chandrila?" Ezra asked.

    "It wasn't that bad. Kinda boring, but peaceful. At least until the Empire came," Jai said. "What about you?"

    "A lot happened. I'll tell you all about it one day," Ezra promised, lying on his back, watching the Sun set. "Sunsets are beautiful here."

    "Cool," Jay said, lying down with Ezra. They watched the sunset together. Ezra grabbed Jai's hand, causing them both to blush. Instead of moving away, Jai returned the gesture, putting his head in Ezra's chest. They'd figure this out in the morning, but for now, they slept at Ezra's hideout, worrying quite a few people.

 

 

* * *

 

  
    "Where could they be?" Ms. Kell asked, worried for her son.

  
    "Kanan?" Hera asked the Jedi walking up to them, hoping for a helpful and reassuring answer.

  
    "Relax, they're fine. But I'll need to have a talk with Ezra about certain-things," Kanan said, smirking.

  
    "You're useless," Hera grumbled, incredibly annoyed by Kanan’s statement. She then turned to Ms. Kell.

  
    "I'm sure your son's fine ma’am. They probably just fell asleep somewhere," reassured Hera.

  
    "I suppose so," Ms. Kell agreed. "I'll have to have a talk with him about wandering off."

  
    "And other things," Kanan piped up.

  
  **"KANAN!"**

**Author's Note:**

> •Story Notes  
> -The Phantom I'm referring to is the one seen in 'Imelrial Supercommandos'  
> -Takes place around 'Imperial Supercommandos'  
> -There should be more fanfic of these two.  
> -I own nothing but events and OC's.  
>  
> 
> Thank you for reading. Kudos and comments are loved.
> 
> I apologize for any errors or spelling mistakes. Please inform me of any should they exist.


End file.
